


Political Differences

by CSM



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSM/pseuds/CSM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak hates Starling City, she hates the rain, she hates that she has ruined perfectly good shoes because of this dreary weather and it’s entirely her father’s fault. Yes even the rain, that is until a kind stranger in form of the mayor of Starling City offers up his umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Political Differences

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: so plans to take this further is on the way I have too many unfinished fics

Starling City is the wettest city she has ever lived in and she’s beginning to wonder if it’s plausible to  _ sue _ a city for all the rain. She’s been living here all of 10 days and it has not stopped raining since. She blames her father for this, she knows he can’t control the weather, but he’s the reason she is back in this god forsaken city, so she blames him for the rain. She has many ruined footwear because of this weather, and she’s 100% sure she will be charging it to her  _ father’s _ credit card for her troubles.

She looks up at the grey, angry sky; water droplets splatter at her feet and wet her cute little strappy sandals. Sandals, she is almost certain she will have to throw out now, because the rain in Starling City is  _ evil _ .

“It’s not evil, we just have more rain in summer, than sun.” An amused voice calls out to her.

She jumps in surprise, her cheeks flaming when she realizes she was speaking out loud yet again. She turns to her right and startles on who the voice belongs to Oliver Queen, the  _ mayor _ of Starling City is standing next to her, way to put your foot in your mouth, Felicity.

“It’s nice to meet you, Felicity.” He says with a hint of amusement. Clearly, she still hasn’t mastered the art of  _ thinking _ before she speaks. “I’m…”

Oliver Queen is taller in person, impeccably dressed in a piece grey charcoal suit that seems to make is already mesmerizing blue eyes just  _ pop _ . Those particularly blue eyes are now staring back at her and filled with amusement.

“I know who you are. Oliver Queen.... _ Mayor  _ Queen...mister.."

Oliver grins and holds out his hand to her, "it's nice to meet you, Felicity..."

"Smoak. Felicity...I'm sorry I said your city was evil. This is just the third pair of shoes I've ruined because of the evil rain. As mayor do you think it's plausible for me to  _ sue _ the rain?"

Her question is ridiculous, she knows it but she is so annoyed right now that she doesn't care and Oliver only laughs in return taking her snark with stride, or not really seeing the snark in the first place, she suspects it's the latter

"It would be kind of hard to gather all the guilty parties in a courtroom, we may need some rain boots. Would you be able to identify the guilty parties in a line up?"

He’s teasing, she knows it but she’s too annoyed to appreciate the joke, “Yea well they are all guilty, so tell them to just  _ stop _ ruining my shoes.”

“That’s a little outside of my pay grade.” Oliver offers voice still laced with amusement. He takes a step forward and opens his umbrella  _ just _ as the small drizzle turns into a downpour.

“Just fucking perfect.” Felicity grumbles as she clutches her handbag to her chest. 

Her handbag she just discovered does  _ not _ have her umbrella like she had hoped.

“I’d happily offer my umbrella’s services until your bus arrives.” Oliver says with a smile, and she does not understand how he can still be hanging around after she snapped at him at  _ least _ three times since he introduced himself.

She takes a deep breath in and counts to three. 

Her mother taught her better than to talk to an unsuspected, kind, person –  _ especially _ , someone as good looking as Oliver Queen – with such malice. She turns her head to look up at him tries to smile. “I didn’t realize it was in the Mayor’s pay grade to offer up rain drenched women their umbrellas. I think you might run out of umbrellas in this city.”

Okay, so maybe she’s still angry and taking out on the unsuspecting good Samaritan, the  _ mayor _ of all people.

She blames her father for this.

Oliver seems somewhat affronted by her statement, but still remains glued to her side, his umbrella over the both of them, “Actually, I have been visiting the various bus stops and making note of the ones that need improvement.”

They both turn to bus stop in questions and frown at the broken roof that does nothing to shelter the one lone bench from the pouring rain. The bench itself has the middle bar missing with rusty jagged ends sticking out. So unless someone is looking to get a tetanus shot no one will be using that seat.

“I think you found your first candidate.” Felicity remarks dryly. “I think I'm better off just walking to my apartment.”

Oliver only chuckles in agreement, she knows that as mayor he’s a natural people person with charm oozing out of his pores and any other day Felicity would welcome it, but today she is far too annoyed to appreciate that dimpled smile and stunning blue eyes. 

She looks up briefly at said blue eyes and pauses, okay she’s not made of stone, those blue eyes are mesmerizing. Now that he’s standing in her personal space and she no longer has raindrops falling in her eyes she can see the spiky blonde beard at his cheeks and that combine with those blue eyes make her go weak at the knees. She is so busy taking in the dash of salt and pepper hair at his temples that she doesn't even hear his question. She knew he was Starling’s youngest mayor in over 5 decades but, she thinks her father grossly exaggerated how young he was and how hot he was. 

Pictures do not do him justice, not at all.

Not that her father would care, but she certainly does.

“Felicity.” 

She startles at the her name now realizing Oliver is smirking down at her, she prays that she didn't say any of that out loud.

“Say what?” Oliver asks in confusion, clearly she utter  _ that  _ sentence out loud.  But Oliver only shakes his head and smiles at her warmly, “would you like me to walk your apartment?”

“What?” Felicity stutters in surprise.

The rain drops begin to fall harder on the umbrella and she’s certain she did not just hear the  _ mayor _ of Starling City offering to walk her home with his  _ umbrella. _

_ “ _ Actually, that’s exactly what he’s doing...I mean  _ I’m  _ doing.” He huffs softly to himself and then takes a deep breath, his eyes fluttering closed for just a second and Felicity is mesmerized by his long eyelashes. She’s so intrigued by  _ his _ embarrassment she can’t even be embarrassed that she said her previous thoughts out loud.  _ Again, _

_ She  _ made the mayor nervous.

“Would you like me to walk you home?” Oliver repeats this time much more calmly and a smile on his face.

Her anger is all but forgotten now, instead she is trying to figure out the ridiculous handsome, almost to the point of being illegal, mayor is asking...what is he doing? She’s pretty sure walking grumpy umbrella-less girls home is not in his job description either.

“It’s not and I don't think you’re grumpy, it just looks like you were having a rotten day and I’d hope you’d change your mind on suing the  _ rain  _ and Starling City.” His grinning widely now clearly amused at her inability to keep her thoughts internally.

“I  _ really _ need to stop doing that.” She mutters, her cheeks now tinted red in embarrassment.

“I think it’s endearing.” Oliver says with that smile again, that smile that makes her knees turn to jello. 

He tilts the umbrella at a slight angle and takes a step closer to her so that is soft material of his suit brushes against her bare shoulders. Underneath that soft material she can feel the firm contours of his chest.

The man is all muscle and Felicity can't help but wonder how  _ much _ muscle is hiding under that three piece suit. Her fingers are just itching to find out, which is completely inappropriate. 

She clenches her fingers tightly and stuffs her hands into the small pockets of her dress, “Thank you. You’re right I have been having a shitty day.”

“Well I'm glad to help you turn that frown upside.” Oliver remarks, but then his forehead crinkles and he huffs softly in embarrassment.

“And here I thought you had people to make you sound like a Hallmark card.” Felicity teases.

They begin to make their way down the street, their shoulders pressed against each other and they shelter from the onslaught of rain.

“It’s Winnie the Pooh, actually.” Oliver replies, “I just came from the Children’s Hospital. Once a week I try and read the kids a few stories before nap time.”

He could put her to bed, anytime.

Felicity blanches at her thoughts but sighs in relief when for once her brain to mouth filter seems to have had pity on her.

“My mother always told me not to go anywhere with strangers, but I guess you being the mayor and all I could make this one exception.” Felicity teases, she nudges Oliver with her elbow playfully but has to bite back a moan when all she feels is more hard muscle.

“I'm honoured to be that exception.”

The third time her shoulder bumps into his arm jostling the umbrella and thus in turn getting them splattered with raindrops, Oliver raises his arm and slides it across her shoulder tucking her into the crook of his arm, his fingers dancing across her bare skin.

She can smell his aftershave and it's intoxicating. When she breaks out in goosebumps all along her shoulders she know it’s not because of the rain, but their close proximity.

She needs to get it together and stop allowing her body to react so strongly to this man.

“I figured if a kidnapping was to occur today, it's more likely I'd be kidnapping  _ you _ rather than you kidnap me.” 

She meant it as a joke, but now that she goes over her words in her head, she realizes this is one of those times her brain to mouth filter should do its job. She just threatened to kidnap the  _ mayor _ of all people. Oliver for the most part only laughs in response and squeezes her a little tighter to him. His fingers dance along her skin and not in a casual, we need to keep close to stay under the umbrella, way but he’s making soft circles along her skin, causing it to break out in goosebumps again. His movements seem precise and purposeful and despite the fact that he’s looking forward she thinks he’s very much aware of where his hand is.

For the first time she begins to wonder if she is having the same effect on him.

“If you’re here to kidnap me, I would be making your job ridiculously easy.” Oliver says throwing her that charming toothy smile of his at her, “I’d pretty much do whatever you ask me to.”

Felicity gasps at the double entendre, but Oliver knows exactly what he’s saying because he only winks at her in response. “Well if I’m ever thinking of going into the kidnapping business, I’ll…”

“Give me a call?” Oliver finishes with a laugh.

Felicity wrinkles her nose in displeasure, only causing Oliver to chuckle even louder, by now his fingers that were on her arm have gravitated up her shoulder and his fingers slip under the thin strap of her dress. He sweeps the strap from her collarbone to the curve of her shoulder and back, the strap dropping over her shoulder more and more each time.

It’s distracting to say the least.

“It’s sounded better in my head.” Felicity offers sheepishly, “As do most of the things I say.”

“You’re cute, Felicity.”

Cute is probably the last thing she wants the ridiculous hot man to call her, but she practically shivers the way her name rolls off his tongue and she wonder what else he could do with that tongue of his. 

“Yea?” She decides sticking to one word should be safer and save her from embarrassing herself more. 

She turns to face him and can’t help but grin when he shuffles close to her under the pretense of sheltering from the rain, by now they are both soaked through, of course the wind would blow in a horizontal direction and thus rendering Oliver’s umbrella utterly useless. Her blonde hair luckily is still dry as is her face, so her makeup is not running down her cheeks. 

They are at her brownstone apartment and yet neither of them have made the effort to say goodbye. 

She looks up at him her eyes zeroing on his pink lips which are full and wet and practically screaming at her to nibble on the soft flesh. She doesn’t realize she’s nibbling on her own lips until Oliver groans softly. She looks up at him in alarm and sees that his pupils are blown and he’s look at her like she’s a chocolate souffle that he’s ready to devour, when he licks his lips Felicity finds herself rising on her tip toes before she can even think about it.  

They make eye contact for just a second, before Oliver is lowering his head to meet hers, she can feel his hot breath on her cheek making her shiver. Just as their lips are about to meet a large screech can be heard behind them and suddenly they are both drenched in dirty drain water as a car speeds on by.

Oliver’s umbrella did little to protect them and they are both completely drenched, Felicity’s blond hair is sticking to her cheeks, and she can feel water droplets running down her collarbone and slip between the v of her dress, she chose the wrong day to not wear a bra. Oliver is not doing any better, his crisp navy blue shirt is sticking to his skin, his light blue tie is dark also soaked with water. She can see the dirty water roll down his nose and land with a inaudible splat on the collar of his shirt. His short blonde hair is slightly slicked back from the water and his blue eyes are dancing with mirth.

“Well that was cliche.” Oliver says shaking with laughter. 

His umbrella clatters to the ground as he wipes his eyes, his other hand still firmly pressed against her waist, she didn’t even notice when his hand got there. He’s yet to let her go. 

Felicity grins and swipes her wet hair out of her face and then gestures up to stairs leading to her brownstone apartment, “Would you like to come up stairs...oh god I’m not asking for sex...I mean I know what  _ almost _ happened, but I don’t want you to think I assumed...I’m not….so you want to come... _ no _ not come….would you like to put your jacket in the dryer and have a coffee with me while you wait?”

Her entire face is on fire, she’s pretty sure she could dry both their clothes with the heat she’s radiating off due to her embarrassment. She just wants the floor to open up and save her from herself. “Alright, I’m going to go, and pretend like none of those words came out of my mouth.”

She about to spin on her heel and walk away, her tail between her legs, if he didn’t consider putting a restraining order on her before, he’s definitely thinking about it now. Oliver’s silence only makes her feel worse, but then he seems to figure out his motor system and he grabs her hand stopping her in her tracks. 

“Felicity, I’d really like to take you up on that coffee.” He says it all in one breath, his cheeks stained pink.

“Okay.” She squeaks out not really expecting him to still be around after that epic case of word vomit.

She takes him up the cobblestone stairs and lets them into her sparsely furnished apartment. She slips off her sandals and gestures for him to do the same with his shoes. She kind of feels bad about the state of his shoes, her sandals were $5.00 in a nearby Target, she’s pretty sure his shoe probably cost more than her entire shoe collection.

The least she can do is offer to dry his socks as well as the rest of his clothes, without sounding like she’s coming onto him.  She’s having a hard time trying to convince herself  _ not _ to come onto him, she has no clue if she can convince him otherwise. Her words and actions speaks for itself. 

She spins around to ask about his socks but falters when she sees his glazed over expression and the way his eyes jump from her ass and to her face and then a few inches south of her face. Once again she seems to have underestimated the effect she is having on Oliver as well.

She looks down at her dress and now with the bright fluorescent light in her hallways shining down on them she's realizing just how transparent her soaked through dress really is and now she’s  _ really _ regretting not wearing a bra today.

She can’t ignore the heat in his eyes or the way they roam her body, her nipples harden at his gaze, poking through the flimsy material of her dress. Her entire body heats up when Oliver licks his lips, his eyes never waver from her chest.

So maybe she does not regret going braless today.

He takes one quick step towards her and he has her up against wall in a flash, her breathing labored. His palms are resting on either side of her head, his lips wet and pink and so inviting.

“Felicity.” He moans out her name softly, the sound traveling straight to her core.

She tilts her head back to look up at him she can feel the way the rough wet material of his suit rubs against her skin, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

“I really want to kiss you right now.” Oliver practically pants over her partially opened lips.

“Oliver.” The breathy, needy way she pants out his name is almost unrecognizable to her, but that is all the encouragement Oliver needs and in one swift movement his lips are on hers.

She moans softly into his mouth, her fingers tug at his short cropped hair in eagerness, pulling him closer to her.

He breathes out her name, his lips moving down her curve of her cheek to the hollow of her neck. She hisses when his teeth sink into her soft flesh, his tongue running soothing circles over the inflamed skin as he repeats his ministrations.

He slides his thigh between her legs nudging them open, and she gasps into his mouth when she feels the rough wet edges of his slacks pressing against her bare flesh hitting her heated core with each rock of her hips. She hisses out his name as she grabs his jacket tugging it off while Oliver’s lips remain attached to her neck.

Oliver’s callous fingers then dance along her bare thigh pushing up the soft material of her dress. He rocks his hips upwards, she can feel his arousal pressing into her lower stomach, firm and begging to be released. His fingers dig into her flesh, while his hips meets her frantic thrusts. He leaves wet kisses along her collarbone, and it's not until his lips wrap around her nipple does she realize that her dress straps had fallen off in their haste, her dress now pooled between them. She tugs at his hair forcibly as his teeth sink into her nipple making her hiss out in pleasure. The burning within her increasing with each flick of his tongue. 

Her entire body is on fire.

She’s rocking against his thigh, his slacks giving a delicious friction against the thin soaked material of her panties.

But it's not enough, she needs more, she needs to feel his heated skin against hers.

She gasps loudly when Oliver fingers press into her inner thigh holding her back from thrusting against his own thigh and he widens her legs once agains.

His fingers dance along her skin and the moment he makes contact with her soaked panties they both moan out in pleasure Oliver’s lips return to hers for a bruising kiss just as he slips his thick fingers between her folds.

Her stomach coils as she feels the tips of his fingers run slowly through her sleek folds. She throws her head back against the wall and gasp, squirming under his touch. 

He pulls her in for yet another kiss, his forehead pressed against hers and just as they make eye contact he thrust his fingers inside of her curling and twisting them taking cues from her sighs of pleasure to figure out what she likes and what she doesn’t.

Her hands roam in broad back her finger only finding traction in his partially soaked shirt. She growls in frustration and tries to move to the buttons but then stutters when Oliver’s picks up from his slow pace.

“Oliver.” She’s practically begging now her hips moving at their own accord chasing that release she so desperately needs, “Oliver,  _ please.” _

Her words seem to be her saving grace and with one final twist of his fingers and his thumb pressing firmly on her clit Felicity entire body tightens and then goes slack against him as she moans out his name.

He doesn't give her time to recover before his lips a firmly pressed against hers yet again. She can taste herself on his lips, and she’s disappointed she missed the moment he sucked his fingers dry of her essence. 

When he lowers her and her feet are planted on the floor he makes one swift move to tug down her dress. It drops in a wet bundle, her soaked panties are pushed to the side and she’s fully exposed to him, while Oliver is full dressed. She can see his erection straining against his slacks. 

She quickly rids herself of her soaked panties and Oliver takes one look at her and moans loudly rubbing himself to try and ease his discomfort.

Felicity slaps his hand away and replacing it with her own, and they both hiss when she presses her palm lightly against this hardness. She looks up at him coyly and wets her lips never breaking eye contact as she slowly slides his zipper down. She just about to go on her knees when she finds herself airborne again.

“Oliver!” She protests, his fingers are at her waist and her naked body is flushed against his.

Oliver leaves her breathless with a scorching kiss as he moves them to the small alcove where she keeps her books. “I’m not going to last if you do that.”

She giggles at the desperation in his voice, her arm curling around his neck as she kisses him soundly once again. She’s about to suggest they move this upstairs to her bedroom, or at to her couch in the living room, but Oliver has other ideas and suddenly she finds herself being spun around - can she just point it the way in which Oliver can just pick up with ease is a fucking turning and she’s hoping to test out his strength some more later- and on her knees in the little seat of her book alcove. 

The small bench is at the perfect height and Felicity doesn't need to be told twice she. She grabs onto one of the book shelves and flips her hair back and smirks at Oliver’s low groan of approval. She looks back at him to see he’s struggling with the buttons of his shirt, when they make eye contact she wiggles her bare ass at him enticingly and suddenly Oliver growls in frustration abandoning his shirt and unbuckling his slacks the rest of the way.

When he’s finally free of constriction he sighs in pleasure, pumping his cock twice to release some tension his eyes never wavering from Felicity’s. Felicity pants in return she can feel her own arousal building once again, wetness dripping down her thighs as she thrusts her hips against the air. 

Oliver growls again as he kicks off his slacks and boxers and steps closer to her, he brushes the tip of his cock against her wet folds both of them moaning at the sensation. Felicity wiggles her hips back gasping when she feels him slip between her folds, but then she freezes catching herself.  Oliver’s hand is bruising her hip as he inches closer but she pulls away looking at him in alarm, “What’s wrong?”

“Condom.” She gasps out her hips wiggling and she’s just itching to push back on him, but she’s not stupid, mayor or not, he is not going bareback. 

“Oh fuck.” Oliver hisses seeming to finally catch himself, clearly they were both to consumed with lust to think straight. “Sorry. Sorry.”

He mumbles the apology and makes a quick grab for his pants and Felicity can’t help but admire the firm round contours of his bare ass. She has yet to grab those luscious cheeks, which is a real shame, she makes a mental note to get acquainted with them later. 

They haven’t even fucked yet and already she’s planning a  _ next _ time. 

What the hell is this man doing to her?

“You ready?” Oliver calls out softly, realizes she was lost in thought, his hand moves to the curve of her ass caressing it gently pulling her out of her thoughts, “We can stop if you want.”

She looks at him, his hand on his harden cock, encased in the condom and she can’t help but lick her lips earning a low groan in response. She goes back to grabbing the book shelf and wiggles her hips a clear invitation of what she wants.

“ _ Fuck.”  _ Oliver hisses not wasting anytime to line himself up, 

He has one hand on her hips and the other around his clock, they both moan simultaneously as he slowly slips between her folds. He gives her a few minutes to adjust both his hands on her hips his thumbs making small circles on her bareass. When she realizes he’s not moving she slowly begins to rotate her hips moving back and forth. 

Oliver hisses out her name and picks up his pace, his thrust matching her own. His fingers bruises her hips and her own grip on the book shelf tightens as she slams back on him, tightening around his cock with each thrust. 

She is so close she can feel it, her body tenses and she feels herself chasing a release, but she growls in frustration when it continues to slip through her fingers, she presses her forehead on a cushion gasping at each forceful thrust. She figures Oliver is close by the way his erratic thrusts of his hips he’s no longer moving at any kind of rhythm, the slapping of their bare skin echos in the small hallway and his grip on her tightens as he pumps into her,  his entire body tenses for a brief moment and he releases a deep low moan as he finds his release. Felicity on the other hand is still chasing that that release, she sobs out in frustration as she rotates her him trying to get there. 

Suddenly Oliver’s chest is pressed into her back and he has one hand on her breast, pinching and tugging her nipple, lighting the fire within her once again.  With one final tug of her nipple Felicity screams out in ecstasy and collapses onto the small bench her body slick with sweat, and she can feel Oliver’s equally sweaty body pressed against her.   

Mayor Queen certainly has  _ her _ vote.

A few hours later, and a few orgasms as well, both Oliver and Felicity are curled up on her couch sharing a pint of mint chocolate ice cream, with not a stitch of clothing. The only sounds that can be heard is the rumbling of Felicity’s dryer under the flight of stairs to the bedrooms, and no they have yet to make it to the second floor. They haven’t spoken much, just random small talk while they shared the ice cream and catch their breath.

Oliver’s libido is insatiable, Felicity is completely spent. 

She had veto the idea of whipcream on her brand new furniture, but Oliver seems to have conveniently forgotten that when he tips his finger in the melting bowl of ice cream and then runs it slowly across her nipple. 

“Oliver.” She warns, but her body betrays her when her nipple hardens instantly and she shivers involuntarily. 

Oliver only smirks in response his mouth already following the trail of ice cream along her bare skin. He’s just about to wrap his cold, wet lips around her nipple when his phone blares loudly on the coffee table. 

“Fuck, what time is it?” Oliver almost falls out of his couch in his haste to grab the phone.

Felicity sees the words ‘Speedy’ flash across the screen and Oliver giving a pretty brunette a piggy back ride both of them smiling at the camera. She frowns at the image just before Oliver ends the call not taking it, she should have known the ridiculously hot mayor was dating someone, not that she expected more from this day of debauchery. 

She  _ can’t _ date the mayor and certainly not as some other woman. She’s had enough scandal in her life to last her a lifetime. 

“I’m so sorry Felicity.” Oliver apologizes his fingers zooming across the small screen as he texts his mysterious ‘Speedy’ no doubt, “I told my sister, Thea that we would go over notes for the debate tomorrow and I completely forgot. She’s going to kill me. This is what I get for hiring my sister as my campaign manager.”

Oliver is as ease as he talks, his nakedness not even affecting him as his scattered items, things that were already dry like his boxer briefs and socks. He takes a seat next to her squeezing her thigh in reassurance, she’s not even sure he realizes she grabbed her afgan blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped herself in it. 

“You know you don’t have to lie and say it was a sister. I saw the picture.” Felicity points out, taking another bite of her ice cream. 

She’s trying to act nonchalant, not wanting him to see that she’s upset, after all she was planning to stop things before they really started, it’s just she didn’t expect  _ him _ to be the one to cause it. She has her own reason for stopping this thing between them.

“What?” Oliver asks confused one sock still in his fingers, he grabs his phone and shows her the lock screen which is Oliver and Thea in front of a ridiculously large Christmas tree, “That’s Thea my sister. You don’t know my sister?”

“Should I?”

“She’s my right hand woman, she was with me for the first interim as mayor and will be for this next election.” Oliver looks at her utterly confused and she knows he’s telling the truth, she could probably just google it and find out for herself in fact. “I thought you said you grew up in Starling?”

“I did, but I moved away for college and I was living in Tampa after that. I moved back for family reasons, this is my first week here.” Felicity explains, not going into detail, she purposely left out anything personal about herself since they walked into her apartment.

“Oh, well I was thinking maybe we could…” Oliver growls when his phone begins to ring yet again and Felicity sees its Thea again. This time he swipes the answer button and holds up a finger to Felicity, “Speedy, I told you I’m on my way. I got held up because of the rain. I’ll see you soon.”

He hangs up the phone and looks back at Felicity sheepishly his hand skimming under her blanket to rub her bare knee, “I’m sorry to bail on you like this, maybe we could have a late dinner tonight or tomorrow after the debate. I had fun today and I’d really like to get to know you...you know with clothes on, not that I didn’t enjoy you without….I’m really messing this up aren’t I?”

Felicity can’t help but giggle at his nervousness. When they were having sex he was oozing confidence and fully in control but now he’s all cute, shy dimple smiles and nervous energy. It’s completely endearing and Felicity hates that she can’t explore  _ this _ more. 

“You’re doing better than I did asking you for coffee.” Felicity points out with a smile. 

Oliver seems to perk up at her words as he moves to the dryer to get his clothes, “That’s right you do owe me coffee, Ms. Smoak.”

Felicity bites her lip watching the way his muscle flex as he shrugs on his shirt, she was right he really is  _ all _ muscle and she can already feel her arousal beginning to simmer once again. She shakes her head freeing her head of those thoughts, she’s suppose to be convincing herself that this, that  _ he _ is bad idea, not try and convince him to stay for one more round again.

“Let’s make it tomorrow evening, cause I don’t think my sister will let me go anytime soon and I don’t want to cancel on you. I could show you the new and improved Starling City, nothing like the unfortunate bus stops.” Oliver tries again obviously taking her silence as a bad thing.

Felicity bites her lips hating how appealing that sounds, she really hates to disappoint him, but she knows this time tomorrow he would not want anything to do with her anyway. Despite all this she gestures him to hand over the phone and quickly types in her phone number, “If you still want to, call me tomorrow and we’ll see.”

Oliver seems slightly confused by her statement, but his phone rings yet again and he can’t help but growl in frustration. “She’s not going to stop calling. I really should go.”

He walks up to her taking her by surprise even more so cups her cheek pulling her in for a deep bruising kiss that leaves her feeling breathless. 

What is it with this man and the control he has on her body?

“I’ll call you tomorrow.” 

It’s a promise that she’s almost certain he will not be keeping.

* * *

 

The next day is the Starling City 2017 first Mayoral debate, with the introduction of both candidates and their families. Oliver Queen the well loved mayor for the past five stands before everyone with his sister and mother both deeply involved in Oliver’s campaign since its inception. Next the opposing candidate is presented, Noah Kuttler with his wife Donna Smoak and their daughter Felicity Smoak. 

That call was never made.  
  



End file.
